Jealousy over a StargazeR
by Black-Kat-77
Summary: It's the real world, Vocaloids, Yandares and Utaus were all bought only one saved and taken to an enourmous house. Some models fell in love yet one goes through jealousy, Zatsune Miku jealous over a human they call Stargazer who always spends time with her beloved Hatsune Miku. How would Zatsune go through losing her love Miku to the human, Stargazer? Zatsune/Hatsune
1. All Lost on a StargazeR

**All lost on a StargazeR**

Okay I know what question you will ask if we begin this story, 'Where are the Vocaloids living?', well first my name, I'm a Yandare known as Miku Hatsune's 'bad' side, name's Miku Zatsune. Now don't confuse me for Miku Hatsune, I'm wearing black and red and she's wearing black and blue, my hair's a black-red, and hers is blue, we understand? Again, Miku ZATSUNE not Miku HATSUNE...Miku ZATSUNE, **ZATSUNE!** Okay back to that question: Us Vocaloids, Yandares and Utaus are living in a house some generous guy got ALL of us in. Some of us came from the mall others in music shops...and I was gotten from a drunken man who stole me from the factory when I was completed...GOT A PAROBLEM WITH THAT, NOT MY FAULT! Okay let's start this. Oh...I forgot to say is my P.O.V.

XxX

I was coming back home with 'three premium movie tickets' a prize I won for dancing and singing Joker, people at first looked at me funny, sure I'm all but a model, of a Vocaloid. Anyway I was already like six blocks away until I saw that drunk guy who stole me from the factory...and he chased me off back home. You would've seen this-a Vocaloid model running and screaming like an idiot as a drunken man chased the Vocaloid model yelling 'I found you'-so yeah I got home reaching for air after I lost him. Len was in the kitchen eating a banana as I drunk myself up with water, "Um...what happened to you?", Len asked as I gulped down the water, "Remember when we all met eachother and talked about how the Master got us in this house?", I said as I took heavy breaths. Len nodded, "Yup I remember, especially yours...OW", I banged his head with a leek I got from nowhere and huffed, "that's what happened...", I mumbled.

After I was done catching breath I sat down with a bowl of leek soup while Len almost finished his banana, "Where's Neru?", I asked as I took a sip of my soup, "Huh?", I smirked at his reply, "Well ever since you two started going out it was rare to see you guys seperated", Len just sighed, "She's asleep...", I shrugged, "Eh, alright, still early". After I was done eating I stood up and went to my/Miku's room, Miku was still asleep as I walked over and lied down next to her, I wasn't careful enough that I woke her up, "Morning my little Zatsy", Miku yawned happily as she pecked my cheek, "Hey, morning Hatsy", I said as I yawned. "Where were you today?", she asked as she got out of bed to get dressed, "I went over to the movies where a contest was held and put on a show", I responded as I looked at her before she blushed and dressed away from my view.

After she came out in her signature outfit I was drifting off to sleep, "Hey Miku, I'm going to sleep for awhile, kay?" I yawned and drifted off in slumber. After awhile I was woken up by someone and brought out my scythe from nowhere and aimed it at the intruder's forehead as my vision started to clear, "Woah Miku! sorry I thought you were Tei there for a second, warn me next time okay?", I said as I brought my scythe back down. But then Miku wasn't the only one in the room, "Eh Miku...who's this?", I asked as I saw a human guy standind behind her. His hair was brown as he wore an orange hoodie and a green jacket, "Remember when we all met and...", Miku started as I rolled my eyes and cut her off, "Yeah-yeah, and we all told our stories of how the Master got us all in this house, yes I remember", I yawned. Miku smiled wide, "Well this is him, the Stargazer boy!", Miku jumped up and down as I was paralized in shock, that boy means alot to her..., "Oh...", is all I could manage.

I kept my position of paralyzation as Miku went through the closet and pulled out a guitar, "I guess you might like this back, I kept it safe for you!", Miku said in a peppy voice as the Stargazer took the guitar, "Heh thanks! you really are a great friend Miku!", he said as he gently stroked the strings. "Um...I'm going to go get some food...", I said as I stormed off the room, and in the distance I saw Len, "Hey Len! where's Neru?", he looked at me funny, "My room...", he said as I stormed off yet again to Neru's location. When I got there I knocked on the door, "Neru I need to ask you something!", Neru opened the door with a cocked eyebrow, cellphone in hand. "So what do you want to ask?", she said once we were in the room, I furrowed my eyebrows together, "When did Stargazer get here?", I whispered, Neru sighed as if she knew this would've happened, "Like an hour or two", she said, "Look, why don't you want him here?", she asked. "Because it's obvious he likes...", Neru corrected me, "Loves", I growled, "Whatever, anyways it's obvious he 'LOVES' Miku and if this goes on any further I might lose her!", I finished.

XxX

Neru wasn't much help...it's been three days and Miku hasn't noticed me once ever since Stargazer got here, so I decided I would talk with my brother Zaito, only at nights I would be next to Miku, only to catch Zs, Stargazer stayed in the guest room, so when Miku fell in deep sleep I tip-toed over to Zaito's room and knocked at his door. "Eh...who is it?...", he said in a tired tone, "It's me Zatsune", I whispered, like a flash he opened the door up, "What's wrong?", he whispered back. I walked into his room and sat on his bed, "It's about Stargazer", I said as he huffed, "Thought so, when Miku told her story and mentioned him you always had a look in your eyes", he said followed by a sigh, "Well, I'm afraid to lose Miku to him, Miku is the only one who can...", Zaito finished my sentence, "...Who can make you happy and keep you company, I know...I'm your brother", I nodded, "Yeah, so what should I do?", Zaito sighed, "What you think is best".

Zaito's right, I should do what's best, and that's what would make Miku happy...I don't even now what's best for my happiness though. Miku's my only happiness and now I have to find someone or something else to make me happy, If that Stargazer never came here...I wouldn't trouble myself, and here I am trying not to make all this about myself. Does my whole life just GOT to be difficult?...guess so. I walked back to my room where Miku was up and awake, "Zatsune, where were you?", ouch that makes the hole in my chest even deeper, what happened to Zatsy?, "I just went out for some water that's all", I mumbled in a 'sleepy tone'. "Oh", is all Miku said as she lied down and I followed suit next to her, what surprised and relieved was that Miku pressed herself in my chest and fell asleep, I shed a small tear and wrapped my arms around her and pressed her tighter into me, "I love you", I whispered, yet no reply came.

XxX_To-Be-Continued_XxX

**Tell me what y'all think, I wrote this because there's no ZatsunexHatsune fics out there -_- Anyway I brought this in. Stargazer is obviously that boy in the youtube video 'Stargazer-Miku Hatsune' you might wanna watch.**


	2. Oblivion Cause of a StargazeR

**Lost pudding, Darn Nero Akita and Oblivion, Cause of a StargazeR**

A whole week has passed, and I've become an oblivion to Miku I've decided to move rooms...and she hasn't noticed once. So today I'm packing my clothing and needs, yes I'm planning to leave this house and maybe perform around where I can catch a small audience. Tonight, tonight will be the time I leave this place, that is until a knock on my new room door happened, when I opened up the door it revealed the woman of Sake breath. "What do you want Yawane?", I sighed, "I want to know (hic) why you're not sleeping in your old room (hic), something about Miku (hic) or Stargazer?", she said with her drunk hiccuping tune, "Both Yawane, now be on your way or...", I guess I didn't have to finish my sentence, Neru showed up with an angry red face, "HAKU!, it's your turn to do the dishes!". Neru and Haku Yawane always fight for small little reasons, "Or (hic) or else what?", Haku said as she pulled a bottle of Sake but soon was taken away by Neru, "Or else, I'll throw away all the Sake bottles that you keep on that mini-fridge!", Haku sighed in defeat, "(hic)Fine", as she walked off.

Neru looked at me and spoke, "How's the whole Stargazer thing going on?", I sighed at her question, "I'm an oblivion to Miku", Neru rested an arm on my shoulder, yet I shrugged it off, "You're no oblivion to no one Zatsune! It just needs time, then everything would be the same way it was!", Neru won't give up, "Neru!, I'm leaving this place no matter what you say! If I'm not known to the others anymore than I guess I'm my own performer", I said as I threw in my red ties into my suitcase. "You're leaving?", opps. "I make my own decisions, Neru...I won't change my mind", I said as I threw in my black-red skirts and boots, as I headed for my shirts neru spoke again, "But what if Miku notices you're no longer here?", I looked at her in pure annoyance. "NERU! I'M AN OBLIVION TO MIKU!, I'm sure she'll never notice", I said as I stuffed in my shirts and needs as I sipped the bag up. "Neru...I'll text ya", I said as I jumped out the window, "WAIT!", I stopped for a second and waited for something. "Please, stay longer I know Miku would soon come back to you", Neru said it in such an assuring tune, "Fine but if things go on as it is, I'm leaving".

XxX

Neru yet is still being misunderstanding, I headed over to the kitchen where I keep my vanilla pudding in the cabinet yet Karma had to come by as I find out I'm out of pudding. I sigh out in frustration and walked around the kitchen, "Grr, just perfect! I'm all lost, I've become an oblivion, I want to leave, and now I'm out of vanilla pudding which can calm me down a bit, I wish I could disappear", I said as I rubbed my temples, then it hit me. Like a month ago, Kiku Juon had sung this song called 'Disappearance Of', you see our headsets have a system, like an MP3. Kiku once roamed around her headset and found a new song well of course 'Disappearsnce Of', when she sang the song she seemed to be uninstalling, and at the end of the song...she in fact DID uninstall. Master still is trying to re-install that psycho-path. If only I could sing that song soon, but Master put up a code for us not to sing that song, I just need to hack it somehow.

I looked at the clock as the minute hand reached for 12:00 pm, well supper time, since I'm the first one here, I have to cook. I went to the fridge and took out tomato, onion then to the cabinet I took several spices and tomato juice, back to the fridge I took out the secret ingridient to today's supper, leeks. I set it all out, then took a knive out from the drawer. I sliced off the onion, leeks and the tomato, I set them all in a pot, I added in water then poured down the tomato sauce. Once that's done I turned the thing on and lastly added the spices and stirred the soup up, by the time I was done everyone was coming their way to the table.

Surprisingly, when I was getting out the bowls before the soup was done heating Miku came over and offered help, that left a blush on my cheeks, "I'm fine, no help needed thanks", I said as bowls were starting to fall from my grip. Miku crouched down and took them allin her hands before they shattered on the floor, "In second thought, I do need help", I joked which made her giggle that beautiful tune. We carried the bowls over to everyone in the table as I left to check the soup, I came back with the pot and poured down soup in everyone's bowl, "Question: Who ate my vanilla pudding?", I said as I poured down soup for myself.

Everyone in the table looked over at Nero, Neru's brother, "What? we were out of snacks", he stuttered. I smacked his head, "You now that pudding keeps my suicidal thoughts away", I said as he ruubed his head, "Well I thought you didn't need the pudding since Miku makes you happy-Ow!", Neru smacked his head and gave him a glare, "What!", he hissed, "Forget it! god you're an idiot!", Neru hissed back and ate her soup. I know what she meant, "Ohh, now I get it, Zatsune-chan, are you going through suicidal thoughts again?", Kaito asked, darn that idiot, "N-no!", I stuttered, shoot, "You are!", he exclaimed as my eye twitched.

I looked at Miku who locked her eyes with mine, "Zatsune is this true?", she said it in a sad tune I hated to hear, Stargazer wrapped a comforting hand around her as I turned my hands to fists under the table, "No Miku, it's not like that, c'mon you know I love vanilla pudding", I convinced, failure, "But you haven't eaten vanilla pudding since we started our realationship", man she's right, I sighed and took out two tickets from my left sleeve, "here Stargazer...premium tickets I won at the movie theater a couple weeks ago, take Miku if you want", I said as I carried my bowl over to the sink, washed it and out the door I left as all eyes were glued on me.

XxX

I walked like a block away and saw two kids enjoying their snack, "Awesome! you're Zatsune Miku right?", one kid said, I took a deep breath and gave out one of my signature smirks, "Ya gotcha!", I replied, the kids brightened and went inside the house, I sighed wiping the smirk off my face and on my way I was about to head. That is until the kids came out with a bag, "Here, we're big fans of yours, we know you like vanilla pudding, so we bought these if we ever met you!", the boys exclaimed, I took the bag and smiled, "Thanks kids, live and love the Vocaloids", I said as I left with the bag.

I walked a block further and took a spoon from a hot-dog stand, and to the park which was near the movie theater I ended up to, I sat on a bench and began eating one cup of my gifted pudding, and then a boom of speakers sent out a wave of 'World Is Mine', I looked behind me and a stage was set in the park. "PEOPLE COME RIGHT UP TO SEE IF YOU'RE WORTH TOURING WORLDWIDE SINGING VOCALOID SONGS TO MILLIONS OF FANS LIKE YOU", the announcer said as people began singing and failing to win, and this was my chance to go far away from the house without returning, "ANYONE ELSE?", the man boomed, "I'll give it a shot", I said as I rose my hand out, "YES, YOU COME ON UP", I gave him my pudding bag to hold and took the mic, "Hit me with 'Love Is War', my style", I said as the song started playing.

XxX_Romaji_XxX

Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou, Ahhh!

Hairo no kumo MONOKURO no kensou

Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku

Ahh, sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante

Wakatteru kedo dousureba ii no

Doushitara dousureba

BAKA da na...watashi

Haijimeru no yo kore wa sensou

Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!

Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi

Misete ageru watashi no omoi o

Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no

Dore daki senobi shitatte kimi no shikai ni hairanai

Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai

Kimochi ga osaerarenakute

Doushitara dousureba

Naite nanka nain dakara ne

Daisuki

Tatakau no yo HAATO o ute

Shudan nante erande'rarenai

SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo

Mimi no shisen ubatte miseru no

Geigeki youi

Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu

Koi wa moumoku

Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no

XxX_English_XxX

There is simply nowhere it can run

Love heat burning me, why can't you see?

AHH!-

See those grey clouds over me, some kind of monochrome shouting at me

Sunlight casts a shadow here, the twilight changes it's color, it's drawing too near

Ahh, the world is getting blurry now, and even so, can my heart still love you somehow?

I know it's true-yet I do not know what I should do oh,

What can I do, what should I do?

I am a fool...her play tool!

Let's start fighting don't ask how, this war I will allow

Just seeing you so happy I could kill myself right now

Ardent L-O-V-E- That is a sin to me

I'll show you all my feelings 'cause emotion it's my key

The megaphone I used, to shout to your heart, it has been torn apart

But it does no matter now, how far I reach and why, 'cause I'll never make it to your eye sight

Ahh, the sky is now so clear, I didn't notice

The sun on my path doesn't suit my tears

I can't hold on, my feelings are out of my reach

What can I do, what should I do?

Because you know I'm not going to cry 'cause of you

I love you, see?

I was fighting from the start, I'm shooting at your heart

I didn't choose this path, you did and you will feel my wrath

I'll show off and let the wind, just blow by and show my skin

I'll steal your gaze away until I'll finally have the win

Are you ready for my act?

This war I'm fighting is a fact and is still a drawback

Love is blind, and love's a bliss

The only way for me to see is by your loving kiss

XxX

I looked at the oblivious crowd, they were oblivious to not ask why I decided to sing 'Love Is War', I looked to my left and to my surprise Miku and Stargazer were standing there. Our eyes locked, Miku wanted to speak out but couldn't, I took my bag of vanilla pudding and waited for my new manager. Miku was making her way over to me but a crowd of people blocked her way asking her for autographs, same to me. "Look people, I would love to give you all my autograph but I have some business to-PEOPLE!", Miku yelled, shocking everyone even me, "I'm sorry but even we Vocaloids have problems", she said as she continued her way over to me.

She was close enough to speak as I was grappled by the arm who must be my manager about to stick me in a limo, "ZATSUNE", Miku yelled as she grappled my free arm, I became the rope of tug-o-war as Miku and the manager fought for me, "Zatsune I have to talk to you, please just stay for a minute", I tugged my arms away from both of them and ran off back home. When I arrived I went to the room where I had my bag of clothes, then I headed back outside where Miku and the manager stood, I sighed and headed over to the manager, "I'll be touring worldwide right?, make sure for me not to return to Japan, ", I said as Miku collapsed in tears.

XxX_To-Be-Continued_XxX

**Welp, this is interesting, poor Hatsune-chan, oh Zatsune-sama why?, I'll return next time to tell ya!**


	3. Gone, Cause of a StargazeR

**Gone, reason of a StargazeR**

I entered the limo and sat still waiting for my new manager...my new Master, I really hate myself for making Miku cry like that...but some way it would've happened. I waited as the door next to me opened, and I was shocked to death, "Oh no!", my new Master was the drunk man who stole me from the factory, "Please wait, I'm totally sober right now...and always will be, promise", he said in an assuring tune. I gave him a glare, "I don't care anymore, just start my new life with this tour already..._Master_", I made the 'Master' part sound all raspy...I don't trust him now but maybe I guess I will.

**Miku's P.O.V**

I can't believe she did this...I can't believe I did this. I hurt her and I was completely blind to notice, I hate myself! I ripped the grass from under me, and dropped to the ground and cried out. I turned around and saw the ticket that fell from Zatsune's sleeve before she...abandoned me, maybe she took everything that belonged to her. Maybe this ticket is the only thing I have from her, I took it and walked my way back to the house leaving Stargazer behind without my excitement to hang with him anymore.

As I finally arrived at the house I quietly entered being careful that no one sees my blood shot eyes after so much crying, but as soon as I stepped into the house Ren and Lin Haine were right infront of the door. "Hey Hatsune", Lin said as both of them looked at my facial expression, "Whatcha crying about?", I closed my eyes tight and ran towards them. "Whoa Hatsune! What the-", I cut them up, "Zatsune left me...she left all of us!", I cried as they stood motionless, "Sh-she left...", Lin tryed to say as Ren finished, "..Us?", I nodded as I scrambled to the floor.

Lin wrapped her arms around herself as she tried not to cry, Ren folded his hands to fists as he hissed out in anger, "How could she! Why?", Ren yelled, directing to me. "I-it's all m-my fault", I mumbled, "Ever since Stargazer got here...I ignored her, I was blind and I hurt her...she hates me now. She left US all because of ME!", I said as I broke down again, "Hatsune...y-you didn't know...", Lin tried to comfort, "Even if it was your fault", Ren mumbled as he walked off, "Watch yourself Ren!", Len yelled from across the room as Rin stood behind him.

XxX

"Well it's because of HER Zatsune left us both!", Ren yelled back, "Look, I know what Zatsune means to you Haines...it's the same as how me and Rin feel for Miku, but it was Zatsune's choices that caused this to the three of you!", Rin cut in, "If we can we have to get Zatsune back somehow". Miku sniffed after recovering from her breakdown and spoke, "I don't know if you can convince her in time...", the Haines and Kagamines stared at her, "Why?", they said in unison, "B-because, she's leaving Japan...and she doesn't want to return to our home country", Miku finished.

"SHE'S DOING WHAT!?", Ren yelled as he picked Miku up by the neck's hem, "REN LET HER GO!", Len shouted as he punched his Yandere straight to his face making him drop the shocked Miku to the floor, Lin pushed Len to the side defending her brother as Rin came and slapped her, they were all fighting. "T-To-TOMETE!", Miku yelled gripping her head as the Kagamines and Haines stopped their violent actions, "THIS ISN'T SOLVING ANYTHING!", Miku stood up as she forced herself to walk to her room.

XxX

**Zatsune's P.O.V**

It took awhile but we arrived at the airport, I was led to a private jet that has everything but I wasn't so interested as I walked in along side my manager. The plane was luxurious as I was led to a seat facing a small table, I grabbed a spoon from the utensils placed on the table and pulled out a cup of pudding. My Master walked into the jet and sat on the seat opposite from me, "So, did you actually bought all that pudding? If so, I take it you are a what? a 'vanilla-pudding-holic' hmm", he said as I ate a scoop from the spoon, "...I guess you can say that...", I said in a low tune, Master raised an eyebrow, "What's with the attitude! Come on! Cheer up!", he said as he stood up.

I let out a sigh and continued eating my pudding as I looked out the window, that is until dinner came, they set down a plate with a nicely done tuna with salad being it's side meal. "Eat up", Master said, "...Itadakimasu...", I mumbled as I took a bite of my tuna, I'm pretty sure this is one meal Luka would eat everyday, "So, how do you like it?", Master asked, "...It's delicious", I said trying to bring my volume up. After dinner I headed to my room, it was high-class as I called for service, "Yes ma'am in what shall I serve you?", the jet's butler asked as he finally made it to my room, "When is our stop?", I asked, "Tomorrow at 9 o'clock ma'am, we are first headed for Hong Kong", he said. I sat on the edge of the bed then nodded, "Make sure to remind me to redecorate this room tomorrow, we are going shopping", I said as the buttler vowed, "Yes ma'am, I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow, anything else?". I looked up and once again nodded for a second time, "Yes, what is your name?", he vowed once more, "My name is Theodore Bernadotte |||", I stood up and vowed, "My name is Zatsune Miku, that is if you didn't know who I am or what I was created for", I smiled a little, "Also that is if you were wondering of how I look".

"My sincerest appologies Miss Miku, I have been wondering about your appearance, also about 'being created for'?", Theodore asked, "Well ever heard of Crypton inc.?", I pointed out, "Sorry Miss Miku, not really", I smiled, "Crypton inc. is where Vocaloids were created, we were made to sing songs created by many who can't sing and we sing their songs for them, many of us were bought in the mall or the music store and put into a house, I in the other hand was taken by the Manager out of the factory". Theodore seemed very interested, "I don't want to return with the others though, I've gone through much...so yeah, Crypton and Vocaloids", I finished, "Quite interesting getting to know you Miss Miku", Theodore said, "Um, I don't follow by Miku, she is the first from all of us, Hatsune Miku actually...", I said as I looked down to the ground and sighed, "...If you like Theodore you can adress me by Zatsune or just Zat", I said masking my sadness. "Yes Miss Zatsune", Theodore said before he left the room, I changed into my night clothes which are a black and red hem baggy shirt and black shorts with a red star.

I dropped dead on my bed without giving a bother to get under the covers, a tear escaped my eye being followed by two others as a sob also escaped my mouth. I covered my eyes with my bare hands and sobbed even more, "...M-Miku...wh-why did you do th-this?...wh-why did I d-do this?", I sobbed even louder as I burried my face into the pillow, "IDIOT!", I actually hate myself as my sobs were thicker hurting my throat. I jumped out of the bed as I heard knocking on my door, "Miss Zatsune, are you alright? it sounds like you are crying", Theodore said through the other side of the door, "Y-yes Theo-dore I-I'm fine...", I tried to convince but my throat hurt making me stutter, "Are you sure Miss Z?", I looked down, "N-no, I-I'm not", I said as I burried my face into my palms, "May I come in Miss Z?", he offered. I let out another throat crushing sob, "Ye-yes you may", I said through a heavy breath, Theodore entered the room and sat at my side wrapping an arm around me for comfort, "What seems to be the problem Miss Z?", Theodore asked. I burried my face deeper into my hands, "It's alright to tell me Miss Z, I'll help get the weight of what ever is the problem off your thoughts", I looked at the floor and took a deep breath, "It's about Hatsune Miku Theodore...sh-she's the reason I went solo on this tour not wanting to come back to Japan...", I started, "And why is that?", he asked, I swallowed hard, "Well, after a while the human boy we call Stargazer came to our lives Miku started to forget I even existed...and she is...well she was my lover", I cried out saying that to Theodore. After a while I started feeling sleepy, Theodore already left the room a while ago, he really seemed to understand my problems with my love life, he isn't even my butler...he's my friend I guess.

XxX

**Finally done, I'm busy with ch.11 of inFAMOUS:Black Lightning so it took me awhile to do this one, Theodore was just a random thought so yeah. Also I'm thinking a few areas Zatsune can peform, all I got is Hong Kong, Paris and New York...I need maybe a few more places she can visit if you want this story to be longer, though New York is gonna be her last visit since I'll have to end it some time. Tell me, Happy or Sad Ending? I still don't know! PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM! ARIGATOU! Oh yeah, who Zatsune is reffering as Master is the Manager, and who Miku and the others reffer to as Master is well...ME! I BOUGHT THEM ALL (and saved Zatsune from the drunk guy a.k.a Manager)**


End file.
